1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid from nozzles and a liquid ejection apparatus, and specifically, to an ink jet recording head configured to eject ink as liquid and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejection head configured to discharge liquid droplets from nozzles by applying a pressure to the liquid with a piezoelectric elements or a pressure generating device such as a heat generating element is known, and an ink jet recording head configured to eject ink is exemplified as a representative example. Examples of such ink jet recording head as described above include that having a configuration in which a head body is formed by bonding a nozzle plate or the like having nozzles formed therethrough and a flow channel forming substrate provided with pressure generating chambers together or example, and a plurality of head bodies are fixedly adhered to a fixed plate (for example, see JP-A-2005-096419 and JP-A-2009-056658).
In the ink jet recording head as described above, an end portion of the fixed plate is bent along a side surface of the ink jet recording head and a biasing plate is biased toward the end portion to achieve conduction between the biasing plate and the fixing plate.
However, the ink jet recording head has the following problem. When the biasing plate is biased toward the fixing plate, the fixing plate is deflected by being biased by the biasing plate, and thus a stress is applied to the fixing plate in a direction of separating the fixing plate from the head body. Therefore, separation of the fixing plate from the head body or separation of members which constitute part of the head body may occur.
When an attempt is made to alleviate a stress applied to the fixing plate by the biasing plate by bringing the biasing plate into contact with a portion of the fixing plate close to an ejected medium, failures such as an occurrence of paper jam caused by contact of the biasing plate with the ejected medium or cancellation of conduction with the fixing plate by deformation of the biasing plate may occur. When the biasing plate is arranged so as to come into contact with a portion of the fixing plate closer to the ejected medium, interference with other components may occur.
Such a problem is present not only in the ink jet recording heads configured to eject ink, but also in liquid ejection heads configured to eject liquid other than ink.